Coke Fanatics
by Kinestra
Summary: Bri and Keara chilling at home peacefully...until the bishounen get a hold of the Coke...


As always, the bishounen aren't mine. ^^; As much as I might want them to be. This.is a product of sheer sleep deprivation.also, my best friend helped write it, so I have to give props to the Nug. ^^  
  
"Where's my Coke?" Keara exclaimed then began to frantically search the room.  
Bri blinked, shrugged then took a sip of her own Coke.  
"Eureka!"  
Keara came back into the room happily holding a 2 liter of Coke.  
James' eyes widened, "That's yours? All of it?"  
"Huh?" Keara blinked.  
"You'll have to excuse her," Bri took the bottle from Keara. "She's justa little out of it."  
"No sleep and too much Coke make Keara." Keara pondered trying to remember what it was she had wanted to say.  
"Just a tad psychotic?" Touga offered.  
James still blinked at the two girls.  
Keara had plopped happily on the bed and sat there simply smiling.  
Bri, on the other hand, sketchbook in hand, stared blankly back at Keara.  
"You know?" James began. "You've been taking that sketchbook all over the place."  
Touga caught on when James smiled, "You remind me of that boy from James' world.the waste of ink?"  
Bri grew wide-eyed, "NO!" She hid under her book repeating 'no.'  
Keara burst out laughing, "At least you can draw."  
"Mope." Bri sighed.  
James picked up a shoe that had been resting peacefully on the floor and began singing into it.  
Bri perked up as she recognized the song.  
Touga raised an eyebrow, "What is this?"  
"I want you, I don't know if I need you but oooh.I'd die to find out," James sang to the shoe.  
Jira poked his head in the door, "This song reminds me of something."  
He was suddenly pushed forward onto the floor and on his back sat Sephy.  
"I want more of that fizzy liquid!"  
"No! It's mine!" Keara held the Coke tightly.  
"Yours?" James stopped singing. "It's mine too!"  
  
"And mine!" Touga intervened.  
"Um.guys?" Bri raised her hand. "I paid for it."  
"I don't care!" Sephy jumped off Jira's back and tackled Keara. "Give me the magical fizzy!"  
"They never put that in the commercials," James stared wide-eyed at Keara and Sephy fighting over the bottle.  
Jira sat up from the floor shaking his head, "Hey, the song changed.Tears of Pearls, hm?" He looked over at the two fighting.  
Keara was on her back with Sephy on top of her trying to pry the bottle from her grasp.  
"Give me!" Sephy yelled.  
"No!" Keara cried back.  
Jira smiled, "Tears of Pearls reminds me of last night, Sephy."  
Everyone stopped, blinked, then looked at each other.  
'Carry on Dancing' came on suddenly.  
"Shut up or fear for your life!" Bri threatened.  
Touga backed up a step, Sephy fell off Keara onto Jira and James sweat dropped.  
Keara looked around. The Coke was free! "Hee hee!" she squealed and bolted out the door.  
"Hey! Bring back the fizzies!!" Sephy cried running after her.  
The two ran all over Bri's house. Keara was heard eeping from time to time.  
Touga sighed falling back onto the aero bed laid out on the floor of Bri's room. "We can just as well forget about any 'magical fizzies' for us."  
"I just hope they don't run into any closets," Bri muttered.  
"Why?" Jira asked.  
"Erm.well.since Teru and Kashi came to stay closets are a bit dangerous," Bri explained.  
Keara and Sephy ran back into Bri's room both out of breath.  
"There.there." Keara stuttered.  
"I didn't know there was another yaoi couple here!" Sephy burst out.  
Touga quirked an eyebrow and Bri just shook her head.  
"What were you doing in the closet?" Jira asked suspiciously.  
"Hiding!" Keara exclaimed. "He got his sword out of.somewhere and was gonna lop my head off!"  
Sephy winced and coughed lightly, "Well, I wasn't exactly going to take your head off.maybe just a hand.or a.uh.finger."  
"Mope." Keara whimpered and backed away from Sephy.  
"Where's the magical fizzy?" Bri asked randomly. "Did you drop it?"  
James' eyes grew wide, "You didn't leave it with.them.did you?"  
Keara thought a moment, then shrugged, "No big deal if I did. I'll just go back and get it."  
Jira twitched, "That's invasion of privacy."  
"But it's the magical fizzy liquid!" Sephy retorted.  
Without a second thought Keara was back out the door.  
"Hey!" Bri called. "It's my Coke too!"  
Touga shrugged, "Girls will be girls."  
Sephy pouted, "I want to go!"  
"No, it's wrong." Jira grabbed Sephy's arm.  
"Hey, guys," James called. "Who remembers the number to Pizza Hut?"  
Bri looked over at him, "You, of all people, don't know the number to Pizza Hut?"  
James smiled, "It slipped my mind."  
"sigh.287-7878," Bri answered then went back to her ever growing list of Bishounen Stickies.  
Touga blinked, "And why do you have it memorized?"  
"Hee hee." Bri smiled back. "Those long tech crew nights.you better know Pizza Hut's number. Especially if you're the tech director and have 13 hungry techies counting on you for food."  
James was heard ordering an extra large stuffed crust with all the toppings.  
Jira poked him on the shoulder, "James? Are you paying for this?"  
"No, Bri is."  
"Like hell I am!" She jumped up, grabbed the phone from him and quickly hung it up. "I've already lost the Coke I bought, I'm not going to pay for a pizza!"  
Keara finally returned with a half-full bottle of Coke.  
"They fought me.but my mission is complete!" Keara grinned and held up the bottle proudly.  
"Does this mean we can have pizza now?" James wondered.  
A collective sigh followed the question. 


End file.
